


You must want a break

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: Hyungwon just wanted to spend the New Year with his hyung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I though of this fic since the new years and only got around to finishing the draft I had recently. I do hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Second entry for the MX Bingo. Prompt: Holiday
> 
> Title is from Eat by Zion.T

Hyungwon wasn’t sure if the idea was as good as he thought it was in the first place.

By the time, they got back from the MBC showcase and after dinner party, most of the members are dead on their feet as they shuffled inside the dorm. They took turns washing up and to be honest it was a miracle they even bothered to do so with how exhausted they were.

On their way to their rooms, the remaining members filled the hall with mumbled good nights, sweet dreams, and rest wells before the soft thuds of their room doors closing silenced them.

Inside, Hyunwoo was already in bed settling in to sleep, him being one of the first who used the bathroom to wash up. Hoseok was still awake and was messing with his phone, probably going through their SNS or playing to tire his eyes out a little more.

To be honest he wanted to ask Hoseok out now before the older falls asleep but he knew that they wouldn’t be able to get away with it. Not if Hyunwoo was still partially awake and the others haven’t settled down despite being exhausted to the bone.

“Hyung, I’m gonna shut off the lights.” He said as he placed his fingers on the switch which he flicked when he heard the approving hum from Hoseok.

With the light coming from Hoseok’s phone, he climbed up his bunk and settled in. Relaxing his overworked muscles and just laying down. He would’ve been sleeping as soon as his head hit the pillow if he didn’t have prior plans to this.

Hyungwon closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to alleviate the burning behind them and praying at the same time not to fall asleep or else the plan’s going to get messed up.

 

* * *

 

He did fall asleep though but at least it was only for a few minutes. Thirty minutes at most but that was enough for him to recharge a little and decide to start with his plan. As soon as he shifted though, he can hear Hyunwoo moving about in his bunk, probably finding another comfortable position to sleep in. Holding his breath, he kept as still as possible, knowing that there was still a possibility of jostling the other awake if he went down now. 

When he felt Hyunwoo's breathing slow and even out, Hyungwon waited for some time more. Making sure that the other really was asleep before daring to move again.

Hyungwon sat up in his bunk peering at his other hyung to see him sleeping as well. It almost made him reconsider not doing what he planned. He sat there for a while, just staring at the white-haired male, contemplating if he should back out now or not.

There would be other days, for sure there would be, but now was the most appropriate time for it. Even if it was almost nearing dawn.

Climbing down his bunk, he made sure to keep his movements as slow and silent as possible to not wake Hyunwoo. 

On his tip toes, he walked to Hoseok's bed, sitting by the edge and nudging the other softly. Hoseok was a light sleeper and despite the exhaustion all of them were experiencing, he woke up immediately.

With crusted eyes, his hyung turned to look at him in confusion. Stretching at first, relieving the pressure on his back before he shifted to curl around Hyungwon, eyes closing again. His hand holding on to Hyungwon's pajama pants.

"Hyung."

"Hmmm…?"

"You have to wake up. We're going somewhere." He whispered in a rush. They really didn't have that much time since it's going to be light soon.

"Hyung."

The urgency in his voice was probably what prompted Hoseok to force himself to wake up. Cracking an eye open, he rubbed his hand over them. "What...?"

"Get dressed hyung. We're going out. Ask questions later."

Again, Hoseok looked confused but started to sit up to get out of bed.

Hyungwon smiled with pride. His plan was set in motion and he doubts that it'll fail. As both fumbled around in the darkness to get dressed, Hyungwon heard Hyunwoo shuffle in his bed making the two of them freeze.

After the moment passed and they can hear the elder's soft snore, they picked up their pace and soon were out of their room.

Breathing more relaxed, Hyungwon and Hoseok made their way to the front door where they put on their shoes and exited the dorm.

 

* * *

 

Once outside, the cold wind was harsh on their skin, both not ready for the sudden drop of temperature from their heated dorm. As soon as they grew accustomed to the weather they quickly made their way to the roof deck, their feet light on the metal steps of the stairs. Hoseok was thankfully quiet the whole time, not asking questions until they reached their destination.

"Seriously Hyungwon what are you up to?" Hoseok finally asked as he rubbed his hands together. Despite wearing gloves they're still cold.

He opted not to answer the question and just started setting up. Pulling out a tall candle from the plastic he brought up. Hyungwon placed it on the ground, lighted it, and made sure to secure it from falling. He can hear Hoseok making a joke about summoning the goblin and making him bring them a bag full of gold. Going back to Hoseok who had been moving from one foot to another to keep himself warm, he passed him the first stick of sparkler.

"Happy New Year, hyung."

The older male looked confused at first before he realized what Hyungwon was up to. The smile on his face was wide and ecstatic, quickly going to the candle to light the firework up.

Hyungwon watched him at first before he followed suit once the tip of Hoseok's sparkler started to light up.

They played around for some time, just enjoying the sparklers, acting like kids and roleplaying like wizards and some other anime characters they watched with the members. Free from all the stress and exhaustion and just lost in the moment.

When they were down to their last two sticks it was almost light out, the sky turning lighter as the minutes ticked by. During that last stick Hyungwon focused more on his elder, how the light from the sparklers heightened his features. His eyes that has lost some of its sparkle due to exhaustion is now filled with mirth. His smile was wider, more genuine, the dimple on his cheek showing up and Hyungwon would’ve done anything to keep it that way. His hyung was the most beautiful when like this.

As the sparkles reached the end of their sticks, the light coming from them dimming, Hyungwon continued to watch the other. He felt his heart thundering in his chest as Hoseok turned his attention to him, smiling brightly still, his cheeks flushed not only from the cold by his own merriment.

"This was really fun, Hyungwon! Thank you!"

Hyungwon could only smile back at him, happy that his plan worked and that even if just a little he got to relieve the exhaustion the other felt. "You're welcome."

 

* * *

 

As the dredges of light started to peek from the horizon, they started to clean up. Putting the used rods back into the plastic before they threw it away in the trash on their way down.

Quietly, they made their way back inside. Toeing off their shoes and grinning at each other as they stumbled over one another as if drunk. They tried to stay silent as much as possible, not wanting to risk waking any of the other members and avoiding having to be questioned about their whereabouts.

Inside their room, they made quick with changing and just before Hyungwon went back up to his bunk Hoseok was holding on to his wrist, a shy smile on his face. Hoseok’s hand was cold against the skin of his wrist and all he wants to do is tuck in his hyung under piles of blankets to keep him warm.

“Hyung…?”

“I just wanted to say thank you.” The elder muttered, cheeks coloring a bit again.

Smiling back, he nodded, happy that his effort was appreciated.

But he was also getting sleepy, the pain behind his eyes starting to intensify. He didn’t try to have the older male let go though, sensing that he wanted to say more.

“Can you...” Hoseok started, looking anywhere but him before he tugged the other towards his bed and basically just pulled him down with him to sit on the bed.

Hyungwon knew where this was going. It wasn’t new that they slept in one bed, it happened countless times in both their pre-debut and debut days. Not bothering for his hyung to finish asking the request, he ushered him towards the inner part of the bed, pulling the blanket over them and settling down.

Laying on their sides facing one another, the smile on Hoseok’s face has yet to leave his lips.  Hyungwon was mirroring it too, his smile hurting his cheeks already.

“You know I’m still so happy. I really am.”

“That’s good.”

“We should be sleeping though.”

“Mhm.” Hyungwon replied, finally closing his eyes as he sees the sunlight peeking through their curtains. Sometimes he wonders how Hoseok sleeps through the sunlight but they probably just didn’t pull the curtains close enough.

As he was starting to fall asleep, he felt his hand being held under the covers, his palms warming Hoseok’s icy ones by rubbing small circles on the back of the other’s hand. He can feel Hoseok shift closer probably unsure if he was crossing bounds by doing so. Hyungwon felt another smile tugging on his lips and he let go of Hoseok’s hands in favor of wrapping them around the other.

By doing so he can feel the way both their hearts were beating twice as fast, although soon Hoseok was wrapping his arms around him too. Burying his face in Hyungwon’s neck and giving out a deep sigh. Comfortable.

“Thanks, Hyungwonie.”

“Shhh, hyung. Sleep.” He slurred, already falling asleep as exhaustion finally caught up.

He wasn’t sure if he felt lips on his neck and heard another murmured thanks or if it was already a dream. Whatever it was he was satisfied. Happy that he could spend the early parts of the year with the person who holds his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it good? Come talk to me over twitter @emidegrey!!


End file.
